The present invention relates to a game device, a processing method, an information storage medium, and the like.
A device is known that is designed so that the user (player) wears a head-mounted display (HMD) on the head, and watches an image displayed on the screen of the HMD to experience a virtual reality (VR) world. For example, JP-A-5-304646 and JP-A-2013-164737 disclose technology that relates to such a device.
Since a game that utilizes an HMD can display a vast VR space over and around the entire field of view of the player, it is possible to allow the player to experience remarkably improved virtual reality.
However, a game process that is suitable for a game that utilizes an HMD has not yet been proposed. A game play rating (evaluation) system that is appropriate for a game that utilizes an HMD has also not been proposed.